Accumulated Faults
by TintedSpork
Summary: BEHIND THE DOORS of THE HARRY GANG. A mysterious free day and at Hogwarts which leads to a big commotion in the special lounge room and a student being kidnapped. Includes excessive violence and cursings.


Accumulated Faults  
  
- -

Just a story I wrote out of boredness....hope u like it! =P

-

-  
It was a bright and morning day at Hogwarts. The birds chirping to a nice and placid melody. Squirrels squealing as usual trying to run away from the elves. Just a typical day until six o'clock A.M. dun dun dun....The announcement bell starts to ring rapidly awaking all the students and staff alarmed.  
  
"Attention everyone this may be wonderful news to some or it could be one of the worst news of all to others.., there will be no classes today due to an emergency circumstance. All students will be free to do whatever they want but still have to follow the rules and obligations that they are to be followed by or else there will be consequences. All must remain in the Hogwarts premises that means NO SNEAKING OUT and that is all, you may all resume to your daily routines of the morning", announced Dumbledore informatively.  
  
Loud cheers and commotions filled the once quiet halls of Hogwarts. Now like a rock concert or a zoo with children jumping up and down with joy some even got anxiety attacks from the surprise announcement . Everyone were very excited, thinking about what to do during their free day except one..and an exceptional one by the name of Hermione Granger, a teacher's pet she was and one of the brightest of Hogwart's history  
  
"This really sucks"! , yelled Hermione, fiercely.  
  
"Cmon mione it isn't so bad", replied Harry  
  
"Oh yes it is.., a day without a class is like a living hell"! exclaimed Hermione, steam already coming out of her nose ready to explode.  
  
"OMG! I am just so Fuckin pissed right now I think im gonna hit something" screamed Hermione, moments then she pounded her fist into a wall making a huge punctured hole, flakes of formica fell to the ground.  
  
"MIONE! You know your gonna get in deep trouble if anyone finds out about that hole in the wall and plus you could read some of those books you bought for this year", said Harry in a concerning voice.  
  
"Pfft..I already read them all..., thank you.", said Hermione in a sarcastic tone, and smirking as she said that.  
  
"Well re-read them", replied Harry.  
  
"Whatever I'm going back to my dorm", said Hermione, stomping across the halls, and slamming the door when she got in of her dorm.  
  
Harry then went to the Special lounging room Where Gryffindor and Slytherin collided. There he spotted students playing chess, cards, and some simple dueling going on and his friends, Ron Weasley with his girlfriend Lavender Brown, and Draco Malfoy with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley also the youngest sister of Ron Weasley.  
  
"Hey Harry , Iron Magic Chef is on"! , Ron yelling across the room.  
  
"Yay! Goodie", exclaimed Harry jumping up and down with joy as he sat on a throne-like arm-rest chair near the tv.  
  
A/N : Ok this scene is all about what's going on in the tv, they're will be some parts out of the tv which are responds of whats going on in the tv..  
  
"Today on Iron Magic chef two chefs will compete on a one on one magic style battle cook-off! One challenger and one Iron Magic chef of the challenger's choice!" spoked the host in the tv as he bit off his wand into halves.  
  
"Hey he looks like Voldemort!", Draco pointing to the tv host, mouth stuffed with food. Harry and his friends munching on corn pops and sipping butterbeer. As they watch vigorously at the show.  
  
"Today's judges are gonna be the DEATH EATER'S clan made up of: Death Eater number 1, Death Eater number 2, and Death Eater number 3!" said the host.  
  
"Now lets bring the challenger out......!!! Mr.Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft!" introduced the host that looked a lot like Voldemort. Everyone in the room jaws dropped after hearing Dumbledore's name announced on the show.  
  
"So that was the so called emergency Dumbledore had announced earlier" laughed Draco. Soon the rest of the students in the room joined around the tv area.  
  
"Alright lets now summon the Iron Magic Chef!", leading the hosts hand to the stage area where three Iron Magic Chef's appeared.  
  
The first one was an Italian chef That looked a lot like Emeril but named Emaral. The second one was a female chef named Mangonwild Steworts. The third one looked like a normal wizard but with the name King Kong, probably cause of his big hairy chest showing from his unbuttoned shirt.  
  
"So Chef Dumbledore, who will it be?" asked the host "Hmm...this is a very hard decision but I'm gonna pick...

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!A/N: Hmm...wonder who he chooses...please Review, I need reviews to get me going ya knoe...It gives me more passion to write more LOL! Anywayz REVIEW! And stay tuned for the next chapter! COMING SOON! =P 


End file.
